


【授权翻译】Slip Stitch 跳针

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: RPS, fassavoy - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们决定为彼此织围巾。James对此非常擅长，而Michael最终搞出了一样绝对不是围巾的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Slip Stitch 跳针

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slip Stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017266) by [shiromori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromori/pseuds/shiromori). 



> *译者注：这篇文曾在诺顿秀上被朗读过梗概。

仰望天空，那是一种清爽，纯粹的蓝——这样绚丽的色彩仅出现在早秋，当艳阳高照的夏天让出了它的主控权，而灰色的冬日尚未来临之际。树木犹如一团绯红色的火焰，在蓝色天空的映衬之下显得格外美丽——美得让人足以不再为失去夏天那抹生机勃勃的绿而感到遗憾。树叶变得干枯而易碎，在微风的吹拂下摇摆着，沙沙声仿佛是私语一般。空气中弥漫的潮湿，是雨水将至的最温和的前兆。

“这样的日子不会有很多了。”James评论道，好像是说给自己听，而走在他旁边的Michael把手插进口袋，肩膀因为寒冷而微微耸起，在James说话的时候转身看着他。

“嗯？”

“像这样的天，我是说。这太阳，这微风，”James解释说。“再过一周左右就会开始下雨，然后是雨夹雪，再然后就步入冬天了。”

“别提醒我，”Michael回答道，“你会破坏这份秋意的。”而James想到Michael似乎确实在固执地努力着不去承认季节的转换：他只穿了一件轻薄的套头衫，没穿夹克，也没戴围巾。天知道他身上连一盎司能为他保暖的脂肪都没有。难怪他在不停地打着哆嗦。

“你就没有围巾或者其他什么的吗？”James问他，因为现在已经是十月了，太阳只是摆设，完全没有散发出热量。

“我有，在某个地方，”Michael耸了耸肩。“我去年春天的时候打包放起来了，但我想不起把它放在哪儿了。”

“好吧，你通常把它放在哪里？”对于James的问题Michael依然只是耸肩。“随便什么地方。”他答道。James微恼地摇了摇头：“好吧，这是你自己的问题。”

“你也没戴围巾。”Michael观察了一下James说，但James回敬道：“我又不是那个牙齿在打颤的人。”

“它们没有，”Michael矢口否认，但是当James只是看了他一眼的时候，他又接着说道：“哦，fuck off。”唇角却弯起了一抹微笑的弧度。 

********

“这是什么？”下次Michael见到James的时候他问道，而James正把一个柔软的纸袋按到他手中。

“快打开看看。”James微笑着说，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦和期待的光芒。

“这不是我的生日。”Michael说道，而James只是翻了个白眼：“我知道。”好像他还要被告知似的。

Michael好奇地打开了纸袋，他的手指触摸到了柔软的羊毛。“这是……围巾？”他把围巾从纸袋里解放出来，用手展开，长长的流苏从指缝间逃逸垂下。“你真的不必为我做这些的。”他有些感动又有点微微的尴尬。

“我想这么做，”James快活地回答，“你说你没有围巾。而这没什么的，真的。我过去常常为医院里的孩子们编织玩具熊。这围巾织起来倒是更容易一些。”

“这是你自己织的？”Michael震惊地问道，用钦慕的眼光重新打量着围巾。优雅的小V字形图案呈现出斑斓的色彩，从红变金，又过渡到古铜，最后变成棕褐色一如树上的叶片。Michael默默地想到：这就仿佛James赠与了他一叶秋色。但即使这想法仅仅是在他脑内盘旋，听上去也让人觉得荒谬的多愁善感。

 James热切地说：“快戴上。”Michael照办了。围巾以一种舒适的重量栖息在他的肩上，包裹住他的脖子，就像一只友善的手抚摸着他。“哦。”这怡人的柔软触感让他发出一声喟叹。Michael愉悦地用围巾轻轻摩擦着脸颊，抬头看到James的微笑。

“看来你还挺喜欢的？”James问道，Michael把他拥入怀中作为回答。“我爱死它了。”Michael的手臂环绕着James的时间比严格意义上来说的合适恰当要稍长一些，但他们都并不在乎。

James低下头，享受着毛绒围巾摩擦脸颊的蓬松柔软的触感，还有从Michael厚实的肩膀传来的温暖：“我很高兴。”

********

当Michael决定他也要为James织一条围巾的时候，有几个因素他没考虑到——首当其冲的就是他不知道怎么编织。他对于编织的了解仅限于它需要针线，还有显然这是一项他会在孙子孙女出生之际自发形成的技能。但Michael等不到那么久。

所以他去了最近的一家手工艺爱好商店，在走廊里来回徘徊，抚摸戳弄着纱线球，对他自己到底在找什么也不十分清楚，直到一位女店员同情地和他搭话：“有什么东西需要我帮您找吗，先生？”她的语气让他确信他看起来一定和他所感受到的一样迷茫。

“我想织一条围巾。”他说出了此行的目的，但却分分钟地越发觉得这个主意有欠考虑。

“要送给你的女友？”女店员带着一丝怜悯笑着问他。虽然她没真的说出“噢噢噢”，但她的表情出卖了她。

“呃，不是。这是，嗯……”Michael转移了一下重心，又不必要地清了清嗓子：“这是为了一个朋友。”他说道，眼瞧着女人的微笑变得高深莫测起来。好极了，越描越黑了。

“别担心，”女店员说道，“我们会帮你解决的。好了，你是要钩针编织还是针织？”

那就是她发现他不见了的地方。

大约半小时后，Michael离开了商店，带着三种尺寸的针（他甚至都不知道针还分大小），一包装满了所有他能找到的最柔软的纱线，还有一本全是图片和图解的书，封面印刻着“编织圣经”。

到家后，Michael翻开书，立刻被索引里列出的多到难以置信的复杂的编织方法深深地震撼并吓到了。这些图表全是由一些难以理解的点和方块组成的集合，也许对像James这样的人来说很有益，但在Michael看来，这无非就是把那些数字序号被去掉的点连接起来的游戏。

 “我太鲁莽了。”他告诉自己，把书翻回了扉页，这一页上对他的能力没有做太多的设想，除了他能区分针的哪一端是起作用的（锐利的那端）这个事实以外。深吸一口气后，Michael开始学习“起针法”，并以此为起点继续学习了下去。

两个小时后，Michael给他母亲打了电话。

********

Michael把纸袋紧紧地攥在胸前。纸袋已经起皱，变得柔软，还因为他不断出汗的手而有些微微的潮湿。他把纸袋递给James，像是在递一个婴儿或是一枚炸弹——总之是一样必须被小心翼翼对待的东西。James看出了他的忧惧，困惑地小小皱了下眉，接过了纸袋，问道：“今天是什么特别的日子吗？”而Michael只是闪烁其辞地耸耸肩。

“哦，不是。只是，你懂的……”他没有把话说完。他的手从先前的负担中解脱出来，开始变得烦躁不安，手指缠绕着James送他的围巾上的长长流苏。自从James给了他这条围巾之后，他就每天都戴着——甚至是在某个周末，气温升至了暖和的19ºC，而James问他难道不是不戴围巾更舒服吗？

James察觉到也许他不该继续问，于是就打开了这简朴的纸袋，朝里面窥视着。也许底部有一坨织物也并不怎么出乎意料。James伸手进去把它拉出来……拉，再拉：“这是，嗯……”他两只手都缠满了线圈，并不完全确定他手里的东西到底是什么。

“围巾。”Michael无言地提示他，他知道这也许一眼看起来并不是特别明显。

“哦是的，这当然是一条围巾。”James立刻答道，极好地掩饰了过去。“看看这个。”他把它举了起来，而这条“围巾”一直垂过他的膝盖，几乎和他一样高。它粗糙而不平整，在Michael用力过猛的地方蜷成了一团。因为显然这条围巾是Michael自己织的，用的是厚重而缺少变化的平针织法。Michael想织出一个粗细交替的带状图案，却在错误的一面换了颜色，导致出现了不规则的斑驳条纹。一直到围巾的第二个英尺，Michael似乎才终于掌握了诀窍。但是James发现围巾上到处都有微小的皱褶，那是Michael漏针后，又试图缝补因此产生的洞的痕迹。但也许最莫名其妙的还是这条围巾的颜色。“这真是非常的——让人开心”是James能想到的唯一能描述这一大块紫红色和灼眼的绿色的语句了。

“恩，你懂的，我觉得冬天是灰色的，所以，有些颜色可能会不错……”Michael盯着自己的脚说，声音越来越轻。他的靴子在潮湿的落叶上来回磨蹭着，空气中瞬间充斥了泥土的气息。

“这倒也是，”James同意道，把围巾一圈又一圈，一圈又一圈地绕在他的脖子上。围巾的触感比它看起来的要柔软的多，就好像Michael不是用他的眼睛而是用手去精心挑选这些纱线。“看起来怎么样？”

Michael抬头瞄了一眼，表情微微抽搐：“你真的不必戴上那玩意儿的。”虽然他很清楚地知道这条围巾看起来有多糟糕，但无论如何他都想送给James，至少好让James知道他尽力了。而现在这情况实在是太愚蠢了。

“我想戴。”James答道，微笑着站立在那儿，完全不在乎他看起来有多荒谬可笑。

Michael伸出手，抓住围巾的两端，而James正想要开口抗议——这条围巾真的不错，他很喜欢——但Michael拉近了彼此的距离，他们的唇撞在了一起。两人的牙齿有些笨拙，有些疼痛地相互磕绊着。Michael的手一路向上摸索着，直到他触碰到了James的脖子，而不只是围巾。他的手指缠绕着James颈项处的头发。他的嘴巴温柔地，也更坚定地摩挲着James的，反复亲吻着James，直到James晕乎乎地想到他也许需要暂停一下来调整呼吸。然后Michael先退开了一些，当然只是一点点距离。围巾的两端从他的指缝间溜了下去。

“这条围巾丑得不忍直视。”Michael说道，温热的气息近距离地喷洒在James的脸颊上。

“并没有。”James宽怒地抗议道。仅仅是为了这句话，Michael就又想再次亲吻James了。

“我是一个糟糕的编织者。”Michael说道，而James可以看见他的唇角微微翘起。

“你确实是，”James露齿一笑，诚实地同意了：“太烂了。”

“我不敢相信你居然真的戴上去了。”James快速地笑了笑，眼睛里再次闪烁起愉悦的光芒。

“好吧，这对某些事情来说很有好处。”

 

 

——完——

 

 

作者：shiromori

译者：蘭燼

原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017266

 

 

 


End file.
